Fate
by DegrassiLuver112699
Summary: Does he like her as much as she likes him? Are they soul mates like she thinks they are? Can they get through the struggles of life if they have the other one by their side?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction ever. I know it isn't the best but reviews are appreciated. And if you are going to tell me it is terrible please give me a reason so I can fix it when I write another fanfiction. Also, if you have any advice just let me know. I hope you like it since it is my first fanfiction. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

I walked into French class and sat down. I didn't have much on my mind just what I was going to do tonight since it was Friday. Tori and Tristen were sitting behind me talking about fashion or something I didn't really care about. I just sat there quietly, doodling in my notebook. Just then, a small, sad-looking, boy sit next to me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He muttered then looked down at his book shyly.

I have to admit, he was kind of cute. The way he was so shy just gave me goosebumps.

"What..." Before I could finish my question the teacher walked in.

"Okay class. Take out last nights homework."

I grabbed my homework and handed it to her when she came by. The rest of the class was a bore, and I basically just zoned it out.

The morning went by fast and I met up with Tori and Tristan for lunch.

"Hey." I said sitting down at our usual table.

"Hey." Tori send with a smile.

"So, I was thinking we could all meetup at The Dot after school..." Tristen was saying but I zoned out. I couldn't stop thinking about the boy from French. His hair, his eyes, everything about him. He was so adorable and I could tell we were totally soul mates.

"Maya, Maya!" Tori yelled waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry. What?" I said, snapping out of my daze.

"Do you want to meet up at The Dot after school or not?" Tirsten asked staring at me.

"Uh, yeah sure." I said

I saw the boy from French again, he walked by our table to go sit by the hockey players. Oh, so he's a hockey player? Guess so. I started to stare at him till I realized I was staring then snapped out of it.

"What are you thinking Maya?" Tori asked staring at me.

"Uh, nothing." I said, still not really joined in the conversation.

"It's something, I can tell." Tori said poking me.

"It's nothing!" I said annoyed.

"Oh come on! You've been zoning out all lunch! It has to be something!" Tristen said.

"Fine fine! Well there was this really cute boy in French class..."

"The one that sat next to you?" Tristen aske putting a fry in his mouth.

"Yes, the one that sat next to me." I said, annoyed that he interrupted me.

"Ohhhhh! He was pretty cute!" Tori said admiringly.

"Hey! You have Zig! Leave me and my soul mate alone!" I said with a grin on my face. Then we all started laughing.

"Do you even know his name?" Tristen added, knowing that I didn't even think about that.

"Ummm, no, but I mean, I will." I said. Sure, I didn't know his name but I knew we were meant for each other.

"Well you better get to know him better before you assume anything." Tristen said.

"Oh right! You should get to know him better." Tori said getting up.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to where the young boy was sitting.

Oh great. I haven't said anything to him beside the one measly hi in French. He probably would think I was a desperate freak. I didn't even know his name. Also, the hockey players aren't really my style. I mean, I could sense something different between him, I could just feel something. He was different. But I wouldn't be able to talk to him in front of the whole hockey team.

"No! Tori, don't!" Just then we stopped right in front of their table. My eyes met his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thanks for the review on my last chapter. I plan on posting a new chapter everyday. I know this chapter is kind of short and I'm really sorry about that. Please review! **

* * *

"Uh, what are you doing here?" One of the boys said who I recognized as Dallas. From what I heard he was the snotty team captain.

"Well, I'm Tori, and this is my best friend Maya and we were wondering if we could sit with you."

"Are you trying to hit on us or something? Because it's not working." One of the boys said.

"No, just trying to get to know you better." Tori said in her usual peppy voice.

"Well, Tori, Maya, we got to know you very well, so uhhh, bye." One of the boys said as he waved us off.

I was about to start walking away but Tori grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back. Stupid Tori! Does she even know how embarrassing this is for me?

"We're not leaving that quickly!" Tori stated as she stared at the team.

"What do you want?!" A boy screamed at as. Well, that was enough for me because I released from Tori's grip and ran back to our table and hid myself in my sleeve.

How could Tori do this to me? That boy probably thinks I'm crazy.

Tori was still over there talking to them. I couldn't make out what they were saying but it looked to me like they were getting along.

About 5 minutes later Tori sat back down.

"The boy's name is Campbell, Campbell Saunders." Tori sated with a smile on her face.

"How did you find out?" Tristen asked staring at her. I would have asked the same question but I was too embarrassed to even speak.

"They told me." She said like it was nothing.

"But seriously, how did you find out?" Tristen said staring at her.

"I don't know, I might have said I wouldn't leave them alone till I met the whole team." Tori said.

"Seriously?! They probably think we're creeps now!" I screamed. I was mad. Sure, I wanted to meet him one day but the day was not today, especially in front of the Ice Hounds.

"Whatever." Tori said like it was just nothing.

"What if he thinks that I'm desperate or something?" I asked her.

"Well, at least you know his name..." Tori stated.

Yeah, at least.

The lunch bell rang and I headed to my locker to grab my books.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. At the end of the day I met Tori and Tristen at my locker. We decided to walk to The Dot.

I texted Katie where I would be then left school to follow them.

"So, I have a surprise for you when we get there." Tori said with a evil smile. I knew that smile anywhere, it meant she was up to something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?!" Tori said with over excitement.

We started the walk there. I was just thinking about what the surprise could be.

As soon as we got there we walked in and sat down.

"I wonder if he is going to show up." Tori said looking around.

"If who is going to show up?" I asked, confused.

Just then he walked through the door.

"Hey Campbell, over here!" Tori shouted at him and he sat down next to me.

****I slumped back into my seat and hid my arm in my sleeve. I can't believe this is happening.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know this chapter isn't very good but I'm just getting starting. There is a lot more to come. I'm sorry I got it out so late but I have had play practice and a ton of homework. I promise that over the weekends I will update a lot more. Also, thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them! **

* * *

"What is he doing here?" I asked staring at Tori, not even caring if he heard me.

"Oh sorry, if I'm intruding I can go but Tori invited me and I thought it might be a nice way to make some new friends." Campbell said as he was about to get up but Tori pulled him back down.

"No, you're not intruding." Tori said and I looked like a was about to explode with anger. I was so mad at Tori. First off, going over to the Ice Hounds table and now invited him here. I feel like she is trying to make me die of embarrassment.

"So, Campbell, I heard you were in the NHL?" Tristan said trying to start a conversation.

"You can call me Cam, and yes I am." He said. Oh, so we can call him Cam. Oh, Cam, what a beautiful. But there was no time to think about him I got to plot a way to get back at Tori.

"That's cool!" Tori said in her usual peppy voice.

"Yeah." He said in a mumble that I could barely hear. The same way he said hi in French class.

"Sooooo Maya, how's Whisper Hug doing?" Tori asked. Seriously? You're asking me a question. That's brave, knowing any minute I could get back at you or what you did.

"Good." I said quietly, staring down at the table.

I didn't really feel like talking, just plotting. I could do something and get a bunch of people in on it. Like maybe have Zig fake break up with her. I'm terrible at coming up with plots...

The waiter came and I just ordered an ice tea, same with Cam. Tori and Tristan both got lemonades and we got large fries to share.

"Do any of you skate? I mean we could skate sometime, like only if you wanted to." There it was again. That shy little voice he had. Cam was so cute!

"I don't skate, but I'd love to learn, and so would Maya!" Tori said as I shot her an evil look.

"Oh great! I could teach you sometime, maybe, I mean only if you want to." Cam said again in the cute little shy voice.

"We'd love to." Tori said with a smile. She doesn't even know what's coming for her. On a side note, SKATING?! I am a terrible skater, I have terrible balance. The last time I went skating I twisted my wrist.

Our drinks and fries came. We just talked, well actually Tori, Cam, and Tristan talked and I plotted.

"I should probably get going. This was fun, thanks for inviting me." Cam said as he checked his phone and got up.

"Yeah totally! I should probably get going too. Bye Cam!"

"Bye Tori, Maya, and Tristan!" Cam said as he walked out the door.

"Hey Maya, wanna have a sleepover tonight?" Tori asked staring at me.

"Sure. Your house or mine?" I asked. I wasn't as mad at Tori anymore but that doesn't mean I wasn't planning revenge.

"Yours, if that's okay." Tori asked staring at her phone.

"Yeah, just let me text my mom." I said as I took out my phone and texted my mom. A few minutes later I got a reply of an "Of course!"

"You can come over." I said.

"I gotta go! Text you guys tomorrow!" Tristan said as he left.

"Bye Tristan." Tori and I both said.

"Let's go." I said while getting up. I grabbed my coat and my purse, left a tip and then walked out the door.

Tori and I were walking home. She kept asking me questions about Cam but I didn't really answer her. We got to my house and walked in. We went up to my room and we just started talking.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated. I feel really bad about it too. I've been having family issues and I have sports and I really have no time at all. But I would like to thank everybody who reviewed and I am going to update a lot more lately because now I have more time. Please review because the reviews mean a lot. Also, I am sorry this chapter is so short but my brothers birthday is tomorrow and we're planning on moving (which is part of the reason why I haven't been on) and we're looking at house and it's crazy. But you obviously don't want to hear about my life so here's the story and I plan on updating again tomorrow or maybe even later tonight. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Tori and I walked into my room and sat down on my bed.

"So you really like him?" Tori asked and I was about to ask who she was talking about till I realized who it was.

"Yeah but I'm ruining any chance I have with him by not talking to him." I say with a sigh.

"You don't have to be that way!" She nudged my arm and gives me her phone which is ringing. I didn't know who she was calling but I took the phone from her. Then I heard it, it was his voice. I mouthed an "I hate you" to Tori then decided I might as well just talk to him.

"Hey." I said with a blank expression, although he couldn't see me.

"Maya?" he asked.

"Yeah, uh, Tori called you and gave me the phone." I said giving Tori the death glare.

"Well, um, I'm glad you called because actually I was wondering if maybe tomorrow you and Tori wanted, to, um, like you know, go skating with me? There's an open skate at the rink and I could teach you, I mean only if you wanted to." He said with pauses and a shaking voice as if he were nervous.

Campbell Saunders the future NHL star nervous talking to some nobody like me? Wow, just wow.

"Uh hang on, I'll ask Tori." I said figuring I would go if Tori went with me.

"Okay." I could barely hear him but I set the phone down.

"Tori, want to go skating with Cam tomorrow?" I asked her with a fake smile.

"I'm busy, but you're going." She told me pointing to me while saying that.

"I'm not going unless you go Tori." I told you with complete seriousness.

She gave me a glare then picked up her phone. "I can't go, Cam, I'm sorry. But Maya would love to." I gave Tori the death glare as she continued talking. "You'll meet up with her at 10:00? Okay. By Cam!"

She hung up the phone and the second she did I tackled her. "How could you do this?!" I screamed at her.

"Maya, you know you want to go, and I know you want to go, so I'm tired and I'm going to bed. You better actually show up because he sounded like he was really looking forward to it." Tori said in her usual perky yet serious tone.

"I'll go." I mumbled under my breath after some time.

"Good!" she giggled.

We got ourselves ready for bed and I gave Tori my bed and I slept on an air mattress on the floor. Tori fell asleep but I sat awake plotting revenge against her. I didn't know what I was gonna do but I needed something good. After about an hour of thinking I feel asleep and dreamt of Cam, my soul mate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is another short chapter. I'm extremely busy because today is my brothers birthday plus I had lacrosse practice. I am still going to update daily though so the next chapter will come tomorrow. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed and please review this chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up at 9:45 and Tori was already gone. When I grabbed my phone there was a text from Tori.

"Had to leave early. My mom came to pick me up. And don't you dare forget about your little 'date' with Cam." it read.

I sighed. I only had 15 minutes before I had to meet Cam.

Knowing I wouldn't have enough time to take a showing I just went to my dresser and picked out a white pair of skinny jeans and a splatter paint tank top. I put them on and grabbed a pair of socks and went to the bathroom to apply a small amount of makeup and brush through my hair.

By the time I was done with that I grabbed my phone and it was already 10:00. I heard the door bell go off and I run to get it.

"Hi Cam." I said as I opened the door and saw the shy-looking boy in front of me.

"Hey, um, if it's okay with you I was thinking we could walk. I mean it's not that far but if you don't want to go anymore that's okay because like..."

"I'm fine with walking." I cut him off.

I put on my converse and walked out the door with Cam behind me. Before closing the door I shouted to my mom that I was going skating and I would be back by dinner. I shut the door and we walked down my driveway.

We made small talk as we walked to the ice rink. Once we got there, I rented skates and went to sit down with Cam sitting next to me.

"Have you ever been skating before?" he asked me with a shy smile.

"Yeah, but I'm clumsy. Last time I went skated I twisted my wrist." I gave a weak smile back.

"I won't let that happen." he said and got up after finish tying his skates.

Once I finished tying my skates, Cam helped me up and we headed towards the rink. I stopped at the gate and stared at my feet.

"Come on." he said as he got on the ice.

"I'm scared." I said staring at the ice in front of me.

"Grab my hand, I told you I wouldn't let you fall." he held out his hand and I grabbed it with a smile. He pulled me onto the ice with him. I started rocking back and forth but Cam steadied me.

"Okay so just take small steps, like this." he showed me what to do and I tried to follow but I fell on my butt.

"I thought you said you wouldn't let me fall." I said with an embarrassed smile as I grabbed his outstretched hand to help me up.

"I'm sorry.." he stated looking down.

"It's alright...you have plenty of other times to catch me because I can guarantee that is not going to be the only time I fall." I laughed as he let out a little giggle.

I started up again, the same way Cam taught me just minutes ago. I was actually doing pretty good till I started going too fast and I couldn't control myself and I fell. But I fell into a pair of strong arms.

"Thanks." I smiled shyly.

"Anytime." he returned the shy smile and we kept skating.

We skated for about another hour and I only fell one more time after that but Cam caught me. I returned my skates and met up with Cam who was waiting for me.

"I was thinking we could stop at the Dot and get lunch, if you want. I'll pay." he smiled.

"How can a girl turn down free food?" I giggled and so did he.

We walked to the Dot making small talk on the way. He held the door open for me, what a gentleman, and we both walked in and found a both together.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry I didn't get this out yesterday. But please review! I really appreciate the reviews, plus they motivate me to keep writing. As I said in the first chapter this is my first story and I want some opinions on if you like it or not so please review and the next chapter will be up by tomorrow! **

* * *

Chapter 6

Cam and I both ordered strawberry lemonades. I was trying to decide on something to eat when Cam spoke up.

"Want to split a burger and some fries?"

"Sure, I'd love to. I'm really not that hungry anyway." I smiled.

Once the waiter came by again we gave her our ordered. I just sat there awkwardly staring at the ceiling and taking sips of my drink when Cam broke my thoughts.

"So what's your hobby? I mean, you know that mine is hockey." he gave a slight smile then took a drink of his lemonade.

"Uh, well music, I'm really big on the cello but I could basically play anything you put in front of me." I gave an embarrassed yet proud smile.

"I'd, uh, love to hear you play sometime." he shyly smiled.

"Um yeah, I actually have a show next Friday. If you want to come." I stated.

"Well I have a hockey game at 5:00, um, what time is the show?" he asked.

"7:00."

"Then I should be able to make it and still have time to shower so I don't come in a pile of sweat."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I giggled. He's cute, really cute.

Our food came and we ate in comfortable silence. Once we were finished the waiter brought the bill.

"I'll pay." Cam smiled and walked up to the cashier.

"I'll pay for half. I mean I did eat half, it's only fair. Plus if you paid I'd feel like it was a date." I said as I handed him some money.

"Ha.." he quietly said with a half frown on his face. He was so cute.

We paid for our meal then headed out the door.

"Um, do you want to go to the park?" he asked.

"Uh, sure."

We walked to the park together in uncomfortable silence and when we got there we sat on a bench together.

"I feel like this is a date." he said with a slight giggle.

It could be.

"That's why I wouldn't let you pay for the whole meal!" I nudged him in the arm and we both laughed.

We looked each other in the eye and smiled. He started leaning in and I knew exactly what was coming next. He placed a soft kiss on my lips then pulled apart.

"Wow."

I was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'll just go." he was starting to get up but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

I looked him in the eye and this time, I place a soft kiss on his lips. We pulled apart and stared at each other.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We just stared at each for what felt like an eternity. He finally broke the silence.

"Um, I should uh, go?" he asks more of a question then a statement.

I stared at him for a second. Did I just kiss my crush and did he just kiss me or am I like going crazy? I stared him down and I think his was probably getting pretty uncomfortable because he waved goodbye and started walking down the road.

I wanted so bad to follow him but my legs wouldn't budge. I just stared at him walk away.

Being drawn out of my daze by my phone ringing in my pocket I grabbed it and answered it.

"How was your little date with Cam?" It was Tori and sounded like Tristan was in the background watching some chick flick or something. I stayed silent for about 5 minutes and hoped she would just hang up. Of course I wanted to tell her about the kiss...but I didn't.

"Hello? Maya?" Tori asks in the other line.

"Um, uh, yeah. It was fun..." I finally let out.

"Fun? It was just fun? Give me the dets!" She demands from the other line.

"Well we went skating, the to The Dot, then to the park, and the whole time we just talked and got to know each other better." I left out the whole kissing part. I would probably tell her eventually but not today.

"What'd you talk about? Did anything else happen? Are you guys friends now? Are you gonna hang out again?" Tori bombarded me with questions.

"Um, I gotta go." I hung up the phone before I even heard a bye from the other line.

I just had so many unanswered questions myself. Like, does he really like me or was it just an "in the moment" kind of thing? If I asked him out would he even say yes? Do I even like hockey guys? I mean Katie would probably kill me if she knew because of the whole garden crap with Dallas and the hockey gang but then again Cam wasn't apart that gang. Actually, it looked like he didn't even like them. But I mean, I don't know. It seems like he doesn't even like talking about hockey but that could be just because I'm not a big sports fan. Actually, I don't even know the first thing about sports. I need to talk to him. How, though?

I did the unspeakable and pulled out my phone and went to my contact list. I searched "Cam" and once I found him I called him. Honestly, I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't even know what I was going to say.

"Hello." he stated quietly on the other line.

"Uh, hey...um...I was just thinking about like..." I stopped, I didn't even know where I was going with this but it seemed like he did.

"Yeah. I've actually been thinking a lot about everything. Ever since I left, I...I...I don't know...I just, um...do you want to meet up? I think we need to talk." it took him awhile to find his words but once he did I smiled.

"Um...yeah...where were you thinking?" I asked. Honestly, I needed to talk to him now.

"The park? I know we were just there but.." I stopped him. "I never left. I'm still here."

"Oh. Um, I'll be there in 5." with that he hung up.

I sat there and waited. Waited and thought, thought and waited. Thought about Cam waited for Cam. Waited for Cam while thinking about Cam. He was the only thing on my mind.

I waited for what felt like forever but was really only 5 minutes, just like Cam said. He's always right.

"Hey." he quietly said as he sat down with a good distance of space in between us. I wanted so badly to fill the space in and kiss him again but I decided against it.

"Hey. So what'd you wanna talk about?" Not like I didn't already know, I was just trying to make it less awkward.

"The..uh...kiss? I mean you kissed me too so that's gotta mean something, right?" he got quieter and quieter with every word.

"Yes." I mumbled. I thought I was just talking in my head till he spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"It's obviously something. Okay, listen, I've never had a girlfriend before and I don't know how it works. But I do know that I like you and if you don't feel the same way then I'm probably making a fool out of myself right now but I do..." he kept rambling till I cut him off.

"I like you too." I stared at the ground and there was a long pause.

"So you didn't just kiss me because we were 'in a moment'" he asked.

"Of course not! I mean if we're being honest here...I've like you since I saw you the first time in French...but you were a hockey player and you wouldn't never go for a girl like me. Actually, this was probably all fake. You probably just did it because the hockey guys dared you. I knew you were just another hockey guy..." this time it was me rambling on.

He stopped me but capturing our lips together.

After the kiss he stared at me. "This is no dare, this is real. Will you, Maya Matlin, be my girlfriend?" he kind of mumbled the last part and said it all shyly.

A huge grin appeared on my face. "Yes."

I gave him a huge hug and we stayed like that for awhile. I felt safe in his arms. We pulled apart and stared at each other.

"I should probably get going. But I'll text you!" Cam said getting up but not before planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Wait, uh, do you want to come back to my house? You could, uh, eat with us?" I aksed not really wanting him to leave just yet.

"Sure, um. just let me ask my billet mom." he pulled his phone out of his pocket and went off a little ways to call his billet mom. In that time I texted my mom if Cam could come for dinner. She replied with a sure but then called me.

"Who's Cam? Katie says he's on the hockey team. You know how we feel about hockey guys, Maya." her mom states the second I answer.

"He's different and I'll prove it to you at dinner. Oh and I gotta tell you something but for now I am on my way home. See you in a little bit!" I hung up and met up with Cam.

"She said it was fine. My curfew is 10:30 though." he smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Great. And um, something I forgot to mention. My family kind of hates all hockey players because they think they are all the same. It's just because of Katie since some of the hockey players crashed her boyfriend Jake's garden. But I'm trying to tell her they're not all the same so that's what you gotta prove at dinner." I smiled. He gave a shy smile back.

"I'll try..." he shyly stated.

"Just be yourself, I know they will love you." I gave him a big grin as we walked out of the park and down the street.

"I hope you're right..." he squeezed my hand like he was nervous as we were walking.

I can't believe he is actually mine. It all happened so fast though. Maybe too fast? I hear rushed relationships usually end up in a bad break up. I sure hope that's not true.

We got to my house and I turned to look at Cam and gave him a smile. "You can do it."

"Maybe." he said as we walked in still holding hands.

My sister gave me a funny look.

"Please tell me you're not dating the hockey jerk?" Katie asked pointing to Cam.

"He's not a jerk!" I screamed at her.

"You guys are dating though?" she started me down, looking like she was trying to burn a hole through me.

"Um" I looked at Cam as if asking if it was okay to say something, he gave me a nod. "Yes, we are." I smiled.

"Have you told mom?"

"No, I'm planning to at dinner." I state.

"That jerks staying for dinner?" she asked, again pointing to Cam.

"He has a name you know! It's Cam!" I yelled.

"What's with all the yelling?" my mom asked rolling into the living room.

"Sorry. Um, when's dinner?" I asked trying to get off the subject.

"Now, actually. I hope you like chicken, Cam." my mom said.

"Um, yeah I love it!" he gave a shy smile and we walked into the kitchen to get food.

We all served ourselves and took a seat at the table, Cam sitting in the empty seat next to Katie and I that is usually filled by Jake who was apparently out tonight with Moe. At least that's what I heard Katie saying to my mom earlier today.

"So Maya how was your day? You left pretty early this morning." my mom asked giving me a questioning look.

"Uh, yeah. Cam and I went skating, then to the Dot for lunch and then we chilled at the park." I smiled.

"You skate? Ha! Since when?" Katie butted in.

"Since today!" I shouted back and stuck my tongue out at her. She did it back.

"Girls! We have a guest!" my mom said pointing to Cam.

"So, Cam is it? I hear you play hockey, how do you like that?" my mom asked trying to get to know Cam better.

"Um, well I've played since I was little. Everyone thinks I'm good but I mean that would be your call. I'm not really liking the whole living with a billet family a million miles away from the place I like to call home, plus the team hates me and I've only made a few friends. But other than that, it's a nice town." he looked on the brink of tears and he just stared down at his food poking at the chicken with his fork.

I grabbed his free hand and gave it a squeeze holding it tightly.

"And some more than friends!" Katie said with a smirk as she saw us holding hands.

My mom gave Katie a confused look and I shot her a death glare.

"What do you mean?" my mom asked looking at Katie.

"Maya and..." I cut her off. If anybody was going to tell my mom about Cam and I it was going to be me.

"Um, mom, Cam and I are dating." she stared at us for a second but then smiled.

"You guys are cute together." she smiled.

We made small talk throughout the rest of dinner and once it ended Cam and I did the dishes.

Once we finished my mom asked Cam if he would like to stay for a movie and he said sure.

Cam and I sat on the couch, Katie sat on the chair, and my mom put in the movie.

Spiderman, that's always a good one.

"I hope you like Spiderman." my mom said looking at Cam.

"I'm a big sucker for superhero movies." he said with a smile.

"That' great!" my mom said starting up the movie.

We all sat in the living room watching the movie. About halfway through the movie I snuggled closer to Cam and he put his arm around me. I felt so safe in his arms. Like nothing could ever hurt me.

I was about to doze off in Cam's arms but the movie ended.

"I should probably get going. Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Matlin, it was delicious!" Cam said with a smile.

"Well you're welcome anytime Cam."

I walked Cam to the door and he gave me a quick kiss and said goodbye before walking off.

I love him so much and now he is finally mine. Everything was perfect, at least, for now.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I think the whole updating everyday thing isn't working out so I plan to update every 3 or 4 days but if you're lucky or I get a lot of reviews I'll update more often. Also, do you think I ruched everything with Cam and Maya? And I plan on going a different direction with this story, it's going to be more of all the struggles they go through together. Please review and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! **


End file.
